Todd's journal
by enfant-terrible
Summary: just what the title calls it some mature issues
1. todd's issues

You know the deal I don't own them and that makes me sad This is written in first person Todd it's sad I don't know if ill make a happy ending. I've written it like a journal  
  
Ok please review I will love you with a passion and send you nice things ________________________*____________*_______________________________  
  
Dear journal,  
  
Today thought about something I was once told " when ever you fell like no ne cares make a list of people who would be sad if you died," I don't know who said it but I'm sure it would make your sprites go up that is if you could think of any one. I couldn't. I know that theirs the brotherhood but whata they care if I'm dead its not like any of them care. They all call me toad which hurts I know its m codename but do you think I made it up? Hell no. It hurts I'm not a toad I'm a human if anything I'm a frog. It still hurts its not like anyone ever says hey Todd want to hang out. No they don't. Do I care? I act like I don't but its slowly killing me inside. Everyone thinks Freddy and me are tight but were not he lets me hang out with him. You want to know something in my whole life my whole 16 years no one has ever said Todd I love you. No one my parents abandoned me when I was three I never had a home until mystique came around. Wanda was a last hope and she never cares at first she was to busy trying to kill her pops but now she's just like everyone else lets be mean to the toad he doesn't matter He's a slimy and smelly and small and uncool toad. Well I'm not I'm a slimy and smelly and small and uncool person. I have feelings but you don't care your cooler and your powers are cool. Mine aren't. So ill stay the toad and when I die you'll find this book and you'll feel bad. But don't feel bad because im dead feel bad for yourself and all the pain you'll go through dealing with the fact you're why I died why I'm gone. If you care don't worry you'll never have to feel that pain. Good-bye journal  
  
TODD  
  
_____________________________*____________*_____________________________ Ok is it just me or did that turn in to a suicide note but I want to continue this or should I do them for a new character in every chapter who do you want me to do next??? I LOVE YOU TODD  
  
R&R PLEASE R&R  
  
enfant-terrible much love 


	2. tha plans and duncan

I don't own them you know that if I did I wouldn't be writing a fan fiction I'd be writing a TV show now wouldn't I?  
  
This is Todd's journal and I'd like to thank Dark Jaded Rose will I write the character fic directly about Todd. So on with the show  
  
_____________________________________*_________________*________ _______________________________  
  
Dear journal,  
  
As you know I don't think anyone likes me but today I might begin to think other wise well maybe not, you see I called Wanda cuddle bumps but she didn't hex me, she yelled and walked off. I guess that's not good but it's the closet to love I've got. No one wants a disgusting toad for a boyfriend or even a friend for that matter. I just want to hear I love you once just once is that too much to ask for. Well I guess it is. No one has yet to ask me to hang out maybe I should ask them, but they'll say no and probable laugh at me.  
  
If that's not enough I got beat up by Duncan and his lackeys again. They say it's because I'm mutie scum. But hell who am I kidding mutants would beat me up. Maybe I should get some medication for this depression I think that's what they call it but hey I'm a toad I don't get to be people and have medication. Well its Friday so I'm going out tonight with some one! To a club with the whole brotherhood maybe Wanda will dance with me but probable not. I hope I meet some one even if I only have one good friend it bets no friends or even some one who will hang out with me. Well until tomorrow good bye journal  
  
TODD  
  
_________________________________________*______________*_______ ________________________________  
  
Well I hope you liked it I like doing it I think it up in school what else is there to do. I started thinking like Todd and keep saying yo sad and scary he lives in my head now I'm his voice and he's my brain we make a lovely pair don't we. Um any suggestions come on I'll even take u suck u suck toad smells I just need to no your reading um I want him to meet some one but who??? I'll take suggestions  
  
Love yall enfant-terrible 


	3. the girl

I don't own them but I do have a plan to get them o I own my O.C. named Elise  
  
Yay I'm back sorry it took me so long but I was at my dads last weekend and his computer is shit. So on to the reviewers  
  
Dark jaded rose- that makes me feel so special that I had to get up and dance (author alerts) and yes Todd will meet some one and yes it is an O.C. she's a mutant but you won't find out her power for awhile not until Todd does. She wont join the x men or brotherhood or be in that whole mutant war thing but she's not a Mary sue because I hate 'em.  
  
Demonrogue13- thanks that means a lot I will keep it up.  
  
Would you read a song fic with the professor sing I'm too sexy * I'm too sexy for my hair teehee I broke out in song to day*  
  
On with the show  
  
________________________________________*__________*_____________ __________________________  
  
Dear journal  
  
Today is Saturday and last night was the most wonderful day of my life. We went to the club and Pietro had his usual ten or twenty girls around him. You know he is the worst person for some one with low self-esteem to hang out with. Lance was dancing with some brunette another kitty look alike. Wanda hit the bar and was flirting with some Goth guy. Well last night was a learning experience Wanda can flirt. And even Freddy was off with some girl.  
  
I decided to take a walk no use in staying where no one wants you right? I was headed home when I saw Elise. She's a girl from school. If you don't know I pretty much love her but their no chance. She not like anyone else I know she's incredibly smart. She's really different too. She's got bleach hair and buts different colours in it every day.  
  
She walked over to me and we started talking. Turns out she funny too. We ended up talking for some think like 3 hours. We ended up in front of the boarding house and she asked for my number and I had no Idea what to say so I gave it to her. She gave me hers. So that's why I'm the happiest man alive. I want to can her tomorrow to ask her out but what if she just wants to be friends? What if she's playing a joke? I don't know I hope she's not I really like her and were so alike? There's another thing that bothers me. What if she not a mutant what if she is a mutant what would her powers be does she work for some one like magneto is she a mutant hater? I don't know those are thing that will be answered in time. I think Good-bye journal good night  
  
TODD  
  
_____________________________________________*____________*______ ______________________________ Huzzah I'm done this chap it took like 2 hours because my computer hates me and kept fucking up. Well I hope you like it keep reviewing and give suggestion don't like the way its heading tell me. Do you all like Elise I might write a fic about the events and not in journal form what u think?? Enfant- terrible review because you love me and Todd 


	4. todds first kiss and shes a mutant?

Hey every body its me again u asked for some thing other than todd pov so I'm going to reformat it. Ill do a day or so then at the end you'll get his journal what u think. If you don't like it the next chapter will be different  
  
Dark Jaded Rose- since your one of my biggest inspirations I will write more than his journal and yes there will be more Elise but it wont be about her alone  
  
Don't think every things getting better there always problems in a relationship and there's more issues and demon for Todd to face This is my first attempt at some thing not a journal so review  
  
_____________________________________________*________*_____________________ _______________________  
  
Todd and Elise had been dating for close to one month. He really liked her and she even got along with the brotherhood well almost all the brotherhood. Pietro and her would have the funniest fights and arguments. Like the exact moment batman's parents died, they both love comics, and if eating reindeer meat is a festive Christmas activity*1*.  
  
Tonight she was coming over and bringing dinner for everyone. Chinese to be exact. Todd was going to tell her about be a mutant hopefully she's not an anti-mutant.  
Todd lay on the couch Freddy in his jumbo chair Lance on the floor Wanda in her room and Pie setting up the playstation with no avail, when Elise walked in carrying three large bags of Chinese food.  
  
" Freddy's food," she said as she passed a bag to Freddy, " everyone else's food," as she placed the remaining bags on the table.  
  
" Oh, poor little Pietro having trouble with all that hard tech- nol-ogy," Elise poked him in the back  
  
" Nope, nope, nope just fine," Pietro said with his usual smirk and plugged in the last wire. Just then the television and the play station blew up. " He he I've decided we should entertain ourselves this evening,"  
  
________________________________________*__________*_______________________ __________________________  
  
Later after they had ate and everyone got bored of Pietro's stories Todd and Elise went in to the backyard to talk.  
  
" Hey what's up you seemed quite to night?" Elise asked as she sat down next to Todd and cuddled up next to him.  
  
" Well I have to tell you some thing and its really big. I don't know how to say this but I'm a mutant and I hope that doesn't can anything."  
" Well.....umm.what are your powers?"  
" I'm a toad. I can jump 30 feet high have a 15-foot long tongue and can shoot slim."  
" Wow I wish my powers were awesome like your.." " What do you mean your powers?" " Well I have a form of telepathy. I can see peoples emotions thoughts and who they really are like if they are really nice or kind or mean or stuff like that." " Wow I mean wow I had no idea did you know I was a mutant?" " Yes hey why don't we go rent a movie or something?" " Ok ....." Todd helped Elise up. She pulled him close and kissed him. " Well we better get going," she said as she walked a way. Todd just stood there stunned with his fingers pressed against his lips  
  
_____________________________________*__________*___________________________ __________________________  
  
Dear journal,  
  
I don't know what to say I told E that I was a mutant and it turns out she is too. I guess her powers is why she likes me I mean she can see passed the ugly toad into Todd and I like that. Plus I had my first kiss ever and she's so pretty like a girl Pietro would date i'm so glad she likes the brotherhood. I think I love her but I don't know if she feels the same plus she knows everything i'm thinking which is a little weird but hey shooting slim from your mouth is weird Good-Bye journal  
  
TODD  
  
___________________________________________*_______*________________________ ________________________ Ya I know you are all so proud of me I really like how its turning out if you do or if you don't review  
  
1 my dad and me had those exact argument it was so funny 


End file.
